Untitled
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: Sans wakes up as a human. [[Suicide Mentions. Dark Mental Themes. Dark Themes in general]]
1. Chapter 1

Sans woke with a start, practically throwing himself off of his bed. He stared straight ahead a moment, breathing heavily as sweat trickled down his face. His heart felt as though it was palpitating out of his chest-

Whatever train of thought he had derailed as he noted his heartbeat. There was a slight problem with that statement….

That being he didn't _have_ a heart.

"What the hell….?" he mumbled to himself, placing his hand over his heart. His flesh-covered hand. Withdrawing it, he spent a moment staring intently at it. His arm, his hand, was covered in light-brown flesh. White scars criss-crossed over it, some vertical, some horizontal. All rather old and faded. Except for one: a puffy red thing that cross over the swollen vein of his wrist.

Blinking, Sans inspected his other arm to find it very similar. Even the newest scar was there as well…

"Sam!" called a familiar voice as the bedroom door was thrown open. A tall human stood in its wake, brown skinned, freckles splashed over his face. Dark brown hair sat in a frizz on his head, his face long. His eyes were a chocolaty brown.

Sans just stared at him a moment before he slowly said "Papyrus….?"

'Papyrus' blinked a moment before a wide grin stretched across his face. He laughed loudly, boisterously, curling over while holding his stomach. "D-did you just call me 'Papyrus'? Geesh, and I thought you didn't like Undertale."

"What the hell-" Sans began to question before his was cut off.

"No, Sam. It's _Patrick._ Remember?" Papyrus- Patrick, said, wiping a tear out from underneath his eye. "Anyway, breakfast is just about ready. Come to the kitchen when you're ready, all right?"

All Sans could manage was a mute nod. Patrick laughed again, shaking his head fondly as he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Sans blinked again, letting his gaze slip across the room. It looked very similar to _his_ room(minus the tornado). But there were a few windows with the shades drawn. Sans got off his bed, a mattress on the floor, and went over to the window. His strange fleshy phalanges fiddled with the edges of the curtains before pulling them open.

He couldn't help but wince at the sunlight that came blazing through the dusty window. A few blinks and his eyes adjusted, and he stared out over building which sat atop green hills. Trees stood over the paved roads, and birds perched on a powerline.

Sans closed the curtains.

Sitting down on his bed, he once again investigated his arms. When he squinted, he could see faint freckles on them underneath all the scars. Birds were singing outside.

In a bit of trance, Sans managed to make his way over to the bedroom door. He stopped though, hand on the knob as his brain whirred.

Clearly, the scars on his arms were self-inflicted. Did Papyrus- er, Patrick, know about them? Sans shook his head, trying to clear it of fog. Another moment's consideration, and he took to looking across the room again.

There, on the floor at the foot of the mattress, was a worn gray hoodie. He quickly pulled it on over his arms and exited the room. He didn't have to look too far for the kitchen, as once he stepped out of the room he was there.

Patrick was hovering over something in a skillet, and Sans was surprised to find whatever it was, it smelled good. Awkwardly, he settled down at the kitchen table, fiddling with the edges of his sleeves to make sure his arms were covered.

"Here ya go! Eat up!" Patrick said chipperly, setting down a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon. Sans stared at it a moment before clumsily picking up a fork and shoveling some eggs in his mouth. To his utter shock, it actually wasn't half-bad. Maybe a quarter bad.

Sans silently ate his breakfast, his brain trying frantically to figure out what on earth was going on. He was human, Papyrus was human, they were on the surface…. What on earth happened-

He froze mid-bite.

Suddenly in his mind's eye, he saw them. That brunette child with the pink-and-blue sweater. They were covered in dust, and in one hand they held a knife. Their eyes shined red as a smile stretched across their face as the knife ripped through bone and fabric. Blood gushed across the golden tiles of the Judgement Hall….

"Sam!" Papyrus's voice snapped him back to himself, but all he saw was Patrick. The man was snapping his fingers in front of his eyes, a rather concerned frown plastered on his face. When Sans blinked at him, he forced a smile. "Y'back to us?"

"Uh….yeah. Sorry, bro." Sans said as he put on a just as fake grin. Patrick's expression dropped.

"You called me 'bro'." He observed.

Sans blinked again and nodded stiffly. Patrick sighed.

"Now I _know_ something is wrong. You only ever call me that when you're upset. Sam, what's going on?" His brown eyes were soft and betrayed only concern. Sans swallowed down the urge to tell him the truth.

"Uh…..well….I….." Sans fidgeted, looking everywhere but those eyes. Patrick titled his head, then gave a soft smile.

"Another nightmare?"

"Er….yeh." Sans said, his eyes settling on his plate. An arm was draped around his shoulder and he was pulled into a half-hug.

"It's okay, brother. You're okay." Patrick said sweetly.

Sans heart sunk as he fought back the urge to argue. That hug lasted far too long, even though it was only a few seconds. Eventually Patrick pulled away.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Sans lied.

Patrick seemed to have bought it, grinning widely "Glad to hear it!" He poked Sans in the arm "Now please finish your breakfast so you can drive me to school."

Sans stiffened at the word 'drive'. "Uh...yeah, I'm done anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Great!" Patrick chirped happily, throwing on a backpack and bounding towards the door. "Come on then, you lazy bones!"

"Right." Sans said simply, shuffling over to the door. A pair of ragged-ass sandals were thrown haphazardly on the floor, so he assumed they were his. After putting them on he followed Patrick down a hallway and a flight of stairs, and into a parking lot. Sitting there waiting for them was a small, gray car. It was a silly looking thing, looking kind of like a cube on wheels. There was only enough room for the two of them in front, and maybe one extra person in back.

Sans slid into the driver's seat buckling his seatbelt because he knew he had to do at least that much. He wrapped his fingers around the wheel and drummed them along the rim. Patrick sat next to him, looking out the window with so much enthusiasm he looked as if he might burst.

"Well, let's get going!" He grinned.

Sans forced a grin back "Right." He fumbled out the key he found in his pocket and prayed it was the right one. It was, as it started the ignition with a click. Silently, he reviewed everything he has ever read about driving a car. So he put the car in reverse, backed up, managed to turn and go forward….

Thheeeeeennnnn everything went to shit.

Before he could know what was going on, the car was speeding as fast as its wheels would allow, flipping over the fenced-in parking lot and landing on its tires on the road, where it raced against all the over cars, except going in the opposite direction.

Sans frantically turned the wheel, avoiding most of the other cars that swerved to avoid them. Patrick was screaming, clinging onto the dashboard so hard his knuckles were white.

"SAM! OTHER WAY!"

"YEAH, I GATHERED!" Sans snapped, turning the wheel harshly. It screeched as the tires jerked left, spinning the car around. Now they were going the right way, at least.

"OKAY, GOOD." Patrick screeched "NOW SLOW DOWN!"

"RIGHT-UH-" Sans kicked the pedals underneath him dumbly, trying in vain to figure out which one of the damn things was a brake.

While he was kicking, a siren sounded behind them.

"Shit fuck shit-" Sans stammered, seeing the police car in the rear-view mirror.

"SAM!"

"I'm TRYIN'- Oh, okay you got it." Sans blinked as the passenger suddenly became the driver, reaching over and taking the wheel, steering them to the side of the road where he pulled a lever and the car came to a rather abrupt halt.

Patrick sighed in relief, letting go of the wheel and slouching against his seat. Sans offered a sheepish grin to which Patrick shot him a glare in return. Sans shrugged and looked away.

Not too long afterwards, maybe a minute, there was a knock on the window. Sans rolled it down to smile goofily at the officer that stood there, sunglasses, badge and all.

"Do you know how many traffic laws you broke?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"At least two, I imagine." Sans offered pitifully. The officer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"All right. I need to see your license." he demanded, holding out his hand.

"Right. License. Uh…" Sans patted his pockets, hoping for the best. Luckily, one of them had a worn-down leather wallet in it. Upon opening it, he discovered a card with a picture on it. Staring back at him was a tired man with blue eyes and scruffy brown hair with freckles splattered on his cheekbones. The name read 'Samuel Miles'.

He handed it to the officer, hoping it was a license. Apparently it was, as the officer did some screening, handed it back, mumbled something and handed him a bright orange slip of paper.

"Uh…" Sans blinked as he took it. The officer rolled his eyes.

"A ticket."

"Oh. Uh. Thanks." Sans said dumbly.

"Sorry, Officer." Patrick said a lot less dumbly as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'll drive now. Sam, switch places with me."

"Uh….sure." Sans said with a shrug, doing what he was told. A few more minutes chatting with Mr. Officer and they were on their way with only about 700 dollars in fines.

Patrick sat silently as he drove. His arms were stiff and his eyes glued straight ahead. Sans shifted a bit, coming to the conclusion the Papyrus-like person he was with had a bit of anxiety when it came to driving. A long stretch of time was held in silence.

"What the hell was that about?" Patrick said to break it.

"Watch your language." Sans said on impulse.

"I'M TWENTY-TWO, SAM! I _THINK_ I'M ALLOWED TO SWEAR BY NOW!" Patrick snapped, glaring at Sans. Sans was taken aback, recoiling at the shout.

"Damn, alright, geesh…" He threw his hands up in defeat. Patrick huffed, turning his attention back to the road, his grip on the wheel tightening. Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets and shifted his gaze out of the window.

"Sam, it wasn't just a nightmare, was it?" Patrick said softly.

"...Nope." Sans sighed.

"Sam…." Patrick sighed now "All right, I'm bringing you home. I'll drive myself to class today."

"Right." Sans said.

After another few minutes, they arrived at their apartment complex and Sans casually hopped out of the car.

"Brother." Patrick said before Sans shut the car door. Sans looked over his shoulder, arching an eyebrow. Patrick smiled "I love you."

Sans's returning smile was sad "I love you too."

Patrick nodded as the door shut and he drove away. Sans managed his way back to his apparent apartment and went to his room. He closed the door, fell on the mattress and slept.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I don't know what's going on. It's probably Gaster's fault.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sans woke up to the sound of a ringing phone. Rubbing at his eyes, he was almost shocked to realize he _had_ eyes. Then his memories of the bizarre day he woke up to came back to him. He felt the corners of his mouth twist downwards into a frown.

A strange expression, he thought. He never really _frowned_ before. As a skeleton, his face was set in a perpetual grin that can only change subtly at the corners. A full-out frown seemed foreign to him. Uncomfortable.

He plastered a grin to his face and instantly felt even more uncomfortable and stiff. Letting his face relax, it dropped back into a frown. Then he grinned again, just to feel the muscles of his face work. After several repeats of this, he realized that the phone was still ringing and it was coming from the room he was in.

It didn't take long for Sans to find it even though it was wedged between the mattress and the wall. It was a rectangular phone with a touch screen, not like the flip phone he had in the Underground. On the screen the contact name read 'Alice'.

It was sheer curiosity that made him answer.

"Sup?" He said, stretching out his fleshy fingers and studying them.

"O-o-oh my god you a-actually answered!" A feminine voice stammered over the phone. Sans recognized it as Alphys's, but the name he read implied otherwise.

"Uh….yeh." Sans said with a shrug no one saw.

"..."

Sans blinked "Hello?"

"S-sorry! I-I just didn't think I'd get t-this far…." The Alphys-human, Alice, murmured. There was another moment of silence.

His curiosity as to who Alice was satisfied, he had every intention to hang up and go back to sleep. "Right, well-"

"DON'T HANG UP!" She yelled through the phone, causing Sans to flinch away. Blinking, he slowly put the phone back up to his strange fleshy ear.

"Um….'kay." he said, slightly flabbergasted.

"S-sorry!" Alice yelped "I- I just, well you never answer your phone, and- and uh, I haven't heard from you in a while, and and you just, I-"

"Okay, calm down." Sans said, having had several conversations like this with the Royal Scientist. "Deep breaths."

Followed by the sounds of several slight exaggerated inhales and exhales.

"O-okay. I'm better." Alice said.

"Cool." Sans said "Glad to hear it. So what did you need to talk to me 'bout?"

"O-oh! Just making sure you're okay! Y-you haven't tagged me in any memes for a few days, s-so I was getting a bit worried!" Alice stammered out. She sighed. "Are y-you doing all right?"

"I'm just peachy." Sans lied as he scratched the side of his face "That all you wanted?"

"U-um…..w….well…. Um… D…...Do you wanna come over and….uh…..watch some anime?"

Sans couldn't help but chuckle. But it was a sad thing, edged with a sob. Tears started to prick the corners of his eyes. He was grinning, but he couldn't help it. His chest heaved.

"S-sam!?" Alice yelped "W-what's wrong?"

"...Nothing." Sans lied again, wiping at his eyes. His nose was leaking wet stuff and he felt grosser than usual. Wiping a sleeve underneath his nose, he continued on the phone "Maybe some other time, a'right?"

"...P-promise?" Alice said.

"Y'know I don't like making promises." Sans muttered.

"I know." Alice said softly. "Just promise me, okay?"

Sans blinked, that foreign frown dragging at his face. HIs blue eyes flicked to his scar-covered arms.

"...Kay. Promise." he said. On the other end of the line, he heard a sigh of relief.

"All right. T-talk to you soon?"

"Sure."

"O-okay! Bye then!" Alice said, her voice a little lighter.

"See ya." Sans said and promptly hung up. He dropped the phone onto the mattress, then flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

Silently he pondered his predicament. Then he dismissed it entirely in favor of going back to sleep. That plan quickly flopped as a loud noise crashed into his eardrums from the kitchen.

Wincing, Sans decided he should probably investigate. He opened the door to the next room to find Patrick scolding a well-muscled, red-haired woman.

"Andre you can't just turn the stove all the way up!" Patrick was saying "It'll ruin the pasta! And my pot!"

"But it'll cook faster!" 'Andre' declared, her voice sounding eerily similar to that of a fish Sans happened to know.

"That is not how cooking works!" Patrick pouted, crossing his arms. Sans yawned and went to close the door.

"Oh! Sam!" Patrick chirped "Good afternoon!"

"Uh….heya, Pa-...t." Sans said. He shoved his hands into his pockets, eyeing the newcomer, 'Andre'.

"HEY SAM!" She yelled, trapping Sans in a headlock. She noogied him playfully "'How have you been?"

"Decent." Sans answered with a slight yawn. "I'm gonna…." another yawn "Go back to bed, so…."

"But you just got up." Patrick said with a frown. Sans avoided eye contact with him.

"Well, I'm just really lazy and stuff, y'know?"

"'Lazy' MY ASS!" Andre snapped "Don't you have like, five jobs?"

"He only has three!" Patrick exclaimed. He blinked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "But that's still a lot…" Patrick shook his head "But no, Sam, you're not lazy! Please don't say that!"

Sans gave him a blank stare. He shrugged and looked away.

"I'm going for a walk." Sans said, pushing his way past Andre and Patrick to the door out.

"Oh….Uh, be careful!" Patrick said, forcing a smile.

"Geesh." Andre frowned "Uh, do you want one of us to go with you?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Sans said and left.

Stepping out of the apartment, Sans flinched at the sunlight that assaulted his eyes. Grumbling, he blinked a few times and waited for his sight to adjust. Once he did, he walked down the steps to the ground level.

Next to the cube-like car (which now had a few dents in it) was a large, well-worn pickup truck. The license plate read '2HOT2HDLE'.Sans rose an eyebrow, shrugged and went along his way.

The temperature here was hot, causing sweat to quickly accumulate on his face in sheets. Sans grimaced, tugging at his gray coat and tempted to take it off. But the scars on his arms still lingered there, and the more attention they drew the more people he'd have to talk to. And frankly, he didn't want to deal with anyone.

Sans walked a while. He trotted along the sides of roads until he came across a place with some shade. The sign read 'Park Park'.

"Original." Sans rolled his eyes as he entered. Park Park was a nice place, lots of trees, a playground or two, plenty of benches for people to sit. Sans looked for one further away from the others, and eventually found it underneath a large shady tree.

He yawned, stretching out on the bench, pillowing his head in his arms. He closed his eyes. The gentle sounds of a light breeze ruffling leaves lulled him to sleep. And sleep he did.

…

…

An hour passed.

Someone was poking him in the face. Sans grumbled, rolling so his back was to whoever was bugging him. That didn't do anything to lessen the poking, as it continued on his back.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." said the poker. "Hey. Wake up."

Sans, now wide awake, stared intently at the trunk of the tree, one eye twitching. His face lost tension slowly as recognition flashed in his eyes. Slowly, he turned to look at his new company.

It was a tall man. Tan skin, white hair, and eerily bright green eyes. The man had two large scars on his face. One was above his right eye, and the other was stretched from under his left. He wore a white turtleneck underneath a long, black coat.

When Sans looked at him, an eerie smile stretched across his face.

"Hello, Sans."


End file.
